High School Life?
by PinkBlackOrange
Summary: “I’ll buy you icecream and a new stuff toy.” But she didn’t even react like she use to.He felt an unfamiliar ache inside his chest. Can they be more than friends in a place where all hell breaks lose? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

This is my 5th fic. This fic will be a representation of my high school life in a way. On some of the things me and my friends had been thru in our last year as a high school student. Umm… this is my first comedy fic, so I'm not sure if it's funny enough. So don't expect it to be too hilarious. Hope that you will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the plot and a few OCs.

**High School Life? **By Sakura4life

**Chapter 1: Introductions and POVs **

_Naruto's POV:_

Hell yeah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, 16 years old, a senior student. I love Ramen! And I hate our math teacher! That Orochimaru bastard, hope he burns in hell! How dare he give me an _F _in Math! I'm gonna gnaw his head off!

Umm… I have a friend named Sakura. She's really cute and very smart, she's a genius! No wait! She's way more smarter than any genius. That's my Sakura-chan! She teaches me in some my subjects which I'm currently ehem… having _Fs_. But hey I got an _A_ in my PE! (o.O) _(Insert Sasuke: "That doesn't count dobe.")_ Shut up Sasuke! That's my friend and rival Uchiha Sasuke. He's the same age as me. He also gets tutored by Sakura-chan because he's STUPID! _(Insert Sasuke again, hitting Naruto painfully on the head: "I'm not stupid.")_ Gah! That hurts! Where did you came from anyway? This is my POV not yours, so get lost! _(Insert Sasuke for the third time: "If you stop insulting me I will.")_ Stupid Sasuke-teme.

Well back to Sakura-chan.

Most of the time she would bonk me on the head for not listening to her but hey that's Sakura-chan for yah. She's somewhat hot headed but she's a real good friend and understands me and Sasuke-teme in our problems.

But for a girl who gets all _A_s in every subject she can be very blind. She doesn't know it but she's one of the so called popular girls in school. Way more popular than that Ino girl. Everybody knows her, I mean why not. She's pretty, smart and her body has grown really awesome these past few_-(insert Sasuke again, hitting him painfully on the head again with a double dose: "Pervert.") _OUCH! What's your problem! Gah! Never mind, I don't know what going on with that brain of yours!

I had a crush on her from kinder garden to first year. It stopped during second year when I saw this transferee from another school. She's really cute but ultra shy, so I don't know how to get to her. Eventually Sakura-chan tries to help me out with her but until now nothing! Poor me… :'-(

_Sasuke's POV:_

That dobe. I guess I don't need to introduce myself as that dobe already did. It's true that Sakura tutors me but it's only in my math. That Orochimaru snake bastard, giving me a _C_ in my math. It's his fault, he gives us super hard quizzes and exams. But that isn't the point in this. I have to tell you what my opinion on Sakura is.

She's been my friend since I was 6. The day of our first encounter was a bit uhm… unexpected. (A cute blush appearing on his face. LOL) Ehem… She understands me more than anybody does even more than my bastard of a brother, Itachi. When my parents died when I was eight she didn't talk to me for two days and I thought that she was avoiding me. It was then that I realized that she was giving me time for myself. She understood what I felt. Her parents died when she was young as well. Me, Sakura and Naruto are all without parents and we refuse to talk about it, we avoid it. I live with my brother, which I have no choice but to live with him. Naruto lives with Iruka-sensei our Literature teacher, he's Naruto's godfather. Sakura lives with our Principal Tsunade-sama, that woman can be a real pain in the neck! I don't know how Sakura can stand the presence of that woman.

Sakura is a lively, happy girl, she often smiles a lot and I don't want that to change. If it will, I'll kill the bastard that's gonna do that to her.

_Sakura's POV:_

Hello fellow humans! My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 15 years old and a senior student. People at school call me and describe differently. Most of the teachers like Iruka-sensie, Shizune-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei would call me a genius but I think their just over reacting. And some teachers would say otherwise like that ultra super freaky, purple loving, snake like Orochimaru-sensei! That snake freak, he's our math teacher and he's like _'Haruno Sakura just because other teachers treat you like a genius doesn't mean you are one.'_ AAAAHHH! Who does he think he is! I get perfect scores in all our quizzes and exams! Hmp! Never mind him it'll just ruin my day. And there's our principle Tsunade-chan, as I like to call her. Anybody else who calls her that can say goodbye earth and hello Hell. Literally, that woman can show what hell on earth is. Don't mess with her, I'm telling you.

In the class room most students think the same way about me. A genius, top of the class etc… but like I said most of them do. Some of them think of me in another way.

_(Insert Blonde girl with pony tailed hair.)_

Meet Yamanaka Ino! She's one of the so called popular girls in school but definitely not one of the smart ones. She's rich and well… err… pretty? Maybe if you don't know her that well that would be your impression of her. But once you get to know her you'll get my point. Not that I'm scared of her. Hell no! Not to Ino-pig! I'm one of the people who can stand up to her. Hell Yeah!

She thinks I'm a big show off. Duh! She's just jealous because all her grades are fumbling down faster than a jet plane crashing to earth! In your face pig! Hahaha!

_(Insert brunet boy with tattoos under his eyes with a small dog)_

That's Inuzuki Kiba. His a friend of mine and boy does he break all the rules. He has tattoos on his face and convinced Tsunade-chan to let him have a dog with him in school! How did he do it? Easy. It's a certain thing called 'connection.' Kiba's father is a business man and runs a company that helps build buildings. So a little talk with the principle and WALLAH we have a new school gym! And it was free, courtesy of Kiba's father.

He thinks my brain is about to explode due to study overload.

_(Insert boy with a lazy look on his face) _

His name is Nara Shikamaru. His lazy, likes to stare at the clouds and thinks every person in this world is troublesome including me but his a freind. Oh… and one of the people that could snap at Ino. You go Shikamaru!

_(Insert fat boy)_

Akimichi Choji. His a nice guy, just don't mess with his potato chips. He loves to eat. And that's probably it. I don't know much about him.

He doesn't care if I'm smart or not he cares about his chips. (-.-)

_(Insert boy with glasses)_

Aburame Shino. I have no idea what that boy is thinking about! Uh… He likes bugs? Creepy bug boy.

_(Insert boy with Blonde hair)_

Uzumaki Naruto. His one of my best friends. A hyper-active ramen-loving idiot. But I like him. We had been friends since kinder garden. He lives with our Literature teacher, Iruka-sensei. He had a crush on me for a long time which died, which I am sooo glad it did, out cause of this girl back in second year. I'm trying to help him out but still nothing. It's really stupid! When he had a crush on me he would scream it out to the world. It was what Sasuke would call 'degrading.' But now he can't say a word to this girl and this girl is like the shiest creature on earth! Is it true love? I have no idea!

He thinks I'm way more smatter than any genius! Alright Naruto!

_(Insert boy with raven black hair)_

That's one of my other best friends. Uchiha Sasuke. He's sooooo stoic. He's really popular with the girls but not with me. He's just a _friend. _His parents died when he was eight and currently living with his brother Itachi who's equally stoic. I think it runs in the family. He doesn't talk much but as the song goes _'You say it best when you say nothing at all.'_ LOL! Ok so he can really be arrogant. Which annoys the hell out of me. He gets _A_s in his subjects except in Math. We first meet when I was 6 and it wasn't the way I had expected our first meeting would be. (Blushes) Gah! Never mind!

He thinks I'm just being plain Sakura. What the hell is that suppose to mean!

And that's just inside of my classroom. You haven't met all the others-Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Kaname Ten-Ten, and the Sabaku siblings- Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro and Sabaku Gaara, their freaky if you ask me but they have their good spots. Well that's it. And welcome to Konoha High! Hope you enjoy this trip till our graduation!

_Introduction:_

Welcome to Konoha High, where students are teacher's worst nightmares, its principal shows what hell on earth is and three stubborn teens rule! From the first day of class to the senior's prom to their graduation, witness their sometimes sad but mostly hilarious day to day activities. Join them in their journey to find true happiness in their last remaining year in high school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hehehe. It's just the first chapter.

**P.S.** I'm deleting _Just Remember _I've had writers block on it for almost a year now. I can't update it anymore. It will be replaced by a new fic called _Erased._ I'm working on it.

**Review please! **


	2. First day of School

Wow! I never expected so many reviews in just one chapter! THANKS a lot! So here's chapter 2. This isn't exactly what happened on my first day of school but there's one part here that did.

**Shino and Ino won't be showing up here yet.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the plot and a few OCs

**Chapter 2: First day of School**

"Naruto! Naruto wake up! Naruto!" The clock read 7am. Iruka, all dressed up and ready for his class in school, shook the lump on the bed. The lump grumbled then snored. Iruka sighed. He hated to do this but he left him with no other choice. He reached his pocket and let out a siren. Closing his ears with a pair of earmuffs and slowly pushed the sirens button and then…

**_HHHHHHUUUUUUUAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

"AAAAHHH! FIRE FIRE FIRE! SOMEBODY CALL A FIREMAN! FIRE FIRE FIRE!" A blonde teenage boy shot out from his bed and started running around his room in frenzy.

"Naruto." Iruka said calmly, eyes closed, a sweatdrop on his head. At his back Naruto was still running like he was being chased by a mob of drooling dogs which was what happened a week ago.

"FIRE!" Naruto still shouted in his pajamas with ramen pictures on.

"Naruto."

"FIRE!"

"Naruto!"

"FIRE!"

"NARUTO!"

"FIRE!"

"NAAAARUUUTOOO!" A very pissed Iruka grabbed a screaming Naruto at the back of his collar. "Naruto there is no fire!" He almost screamed but now trying to regain his cool. '_Every teacher has to be calm at all times.' _ Those were Tsunade's exact words. But with this boy, Tsunade herself made an exception. Anybody's temper got go haywire with the blonde.

"What? No fire! But the siren, the smoke, the… no wait that was steam from my ramen dream. But I could have sworn I heard a siren. Hey why are you wearing earmuffs?" A vein throbbed on Iruka's temple. _'Kami-sama, this boy is hopeless!'_

"Mmmm… ramen!" Naruto thought happily completely ignoring the fuming Iruka. "Hey Iruka, can we have ramen for breakfast again!"

"That's Iruka-sensei to you and no you can't have ramen for breakfast!'" Iruka fumed to the teenage blonde in front of him. Naruto was already 16 years old and yet he still acted like a 6 year old. _'Will he ever change?' _he asked mentally then sighed. _'Naruto will be Naruto.'_

"Iruka-sensei? And why on still world filled with delicious ramen would I call you that? I only call you Iruka-sensei when… school… starts…?" Naruto's statement slowed down when realization hit him like a rock on his hard head.

"OH NO! TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Naruto went to another round of running inside his room much to Iruka's annoyance.

"OH NO!"

"Naruto."

"OH NO!"

"Naruto!"

"OH NO!"

"NARUTO!"

"OH NO!"

"NAAAARUUUTOOO!" A very very pissed Iruka screamed directly in front of a running Naruto's face which instantly stopped the blonde from any further movements.

"Now listen to me." Iruka ordered, his hands on his hips showing authority.

"I've iron your clothes and prepared your breakfast-"

"Is it ramen!" Naruto interrupted.

"I said listen to me and no it isn't ramen!" Naruto's face slumped knowing that there's no ramen for breakfast.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Now all you have to do is take a bath and I'll be going ahead of you since I-?" Iruka was left with an outline of his student as Naruto fled like mad to the bathroom.

Iruka lead out a heavy sigh. "Naruto will be Naruto." And went ahead to where he teaches. It was a new school year and he hoped it would be less of the trouble from last year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto finished taking a bath in record timing. He ate his breakfast, ham and eggs, with one gulp. He ran to the front door while still fixing the buttons on the white polo shirt of his uniform. The black coat which was a necessary thing to wear for boys was still on his left hand. He fumbled while putting on his shoes and finally was able to put on is coat. He looked at the wall clock on the wall it read 7:45am. 15 minutes before the bell rings and he can't be late on the first day of school.

"Ah! I can't be late!" He screamed as he ran his way to the school. Since it was only 5 blocks away so he would just walk there. But even in his state he held a smile on his face. Today is the first day of school; he would see some old and new faces today. Freshmen and transferees this year would come and boy was he excited to see his old childhood friends. Sakura and Sasuke. _'I wonder what those two are doing right now.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's keeping him so long?" A pinked haired beauty asked as she looked at her wristwatch the third time this morning. She was in front of the gymnasium gate waiting not so patiently for a certain blonde noisy boy. She had long bubblegum pink hair and was wearing a white buttoned blouse under a long sleeved black coat that hugged her curves. Matching to her black skirt that was two inches above her knee.

"Gah! The opening ceremony is about to start in five minutes!" The annual opening ceremony of Konoha high is a yearly tradition on the first day of school. Every student would stay at the school gym in the morning where chairs would be arranged for each of them. Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores and Freshmens would seat in a row that were only for them. Then boringly, at most times in the ceremony, listen to some of the faculty members on their pep talk on how this new year in school will be a productive one and etc. After that Tsunade would have her own talk. She would glare mostly at their batch at this yearly talk of hers. Then back to the classroom where they would see old friends and probably transferees and their advisory teacher.

"His coming." Said a monotonous voice at her back. She needed not to look behind her to know to whom that voice belongs to.

"I can see that Sasuke-kun and it's about time he did!" She said irritably, putting her hands on her slender hips. The blonde finally came to the front of the gate and stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Why are you late! Did you know how long you made us wait! Why did you made us wait so long! What the hell were you doing!" She screamed one question after another.

"Hehehe." Naruto snickered nervously in front of a steaming Sakura and a glaring Sasuke. "Gomen Sakura-chan, I woke up late." He said apologetically.

"You woke up late? Typical of you dobe." Sasuke mocked impassively.

"What did you say Sasuke-teme!"

"That's enough! The program is about to start!" Sakura said at the two and went inside the gymnasium. Sasuke followed after glaring at the blonde. Naruto just poke his tongue out like a child before going in as well.

"So who's the introductory speaker this year?" Naruto asked while they were walking to their seat.

"I don't know." Sakura admitted. "I asked Iruka-sensei this morning but he said his not allowed to tell anybody."

"That's strange."

They seated themselves on three empty seats for seniors only. Sakura was in the middle on the two boys and was now staring at the stage of the gym, waiting for the damned ceremony to start to get this over with. Even she was already un-amused by yearly the peep talk by their teachers. She looked at her left to find Sasuke scowling his face off. _'Fan girls.'_ She thought.

Sasuke groaned. He could feel the intent gaze of dozens of eyes on him. Two rows from them were the freshmens and he knew that some of the freshmen girls are drooling over him now. A new year and new drooling crazed mindless fan girls. He looked at his left only to see two girls blushing as he caught them staring at him. _'Idiots.'_ This was one thing he hated about school.

After Sasuke she looked at her right to find Naruto seemingly searching for someone. _'Baka, why won't he act now?'_ Her second thought.

Naruto looked around his surroundings almost endlessly. He looked from left to right until he found what he was looking for. She was 3 chairs ahead of him. He could easily recognize her by her hair style and the paleness of her skin. "Neh, Naruto. This is your last year here in Konoha high. If you don't do anything soon, you'll loose the chance and regret it later on." Sakura said to him looking back at the stage.

Naruto heaved a sigh. Sakura was right but what could he do? It's been two years since the first day he set eyes on her and yet he still hasn't made a move yet.

Soon enough the program started. Except for the first years the rest of the student body weren't interested in what was about to occur. But what happened next really caught them off guard.

Smoke came out from the stage and fire works irrupted everywhere. Some of the students screamed.

"What the!"

"What's going on!"

"FIRE!"

"Is it New Year already?"

"Oooooh, cool fireworks…"

"I WANT MY BLANKY!"

"MOMMYYYYY!"

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE! AND LET YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRITS CONCENTRATE ON ME!" Came a voice that echoed through the gym. Soon the smoke cleared and revealed a middle age bowl cut haired man in green spandex uniform with the thickest eyebrows you'd ever see. He smiled showing the sparkle of his perfect teeth. "I will be your MC for this bright youthful morning! For those freshmen who don't know me, let me introduce myself!" He went on with a good Gai pose. "My name is Maito Gai, and I am you PE teacher for this year!" Another good Gai pose.

"I know that the fire of youth is blazing in you right now on this beautiful first day of school!" Stopped and Pose. "For this morning I will introduce to you to some of the faculty members in their mighty speech for this wonderful year!" Gai gave a thumbs-up and smiled showing his white teeth with a disturbing twinkle.

Everybody sweatdropped. Sakura, Sasuke and Naurto cringed. Three years in Konoha High and their still not used to it, Gai-sensei's umm… _unique_ personality.

"THAT'S MY GAI SENSEI!" A kid who looked remarkably alike to Gai jumped up also gave a thumbs-up and smiled showing his white teeth with the same disturbing twinkle on them.

"THAT'S MY STUDENT!" Gai said, he gave a thumbs-up to the boy and smiled again. The boy did the same and to everybody's alarm the two seemed to be in twinkle contest with their white sparkling teeth. Rock Lee was a senior student with bowl cut black hair just like Gai-sensei. He would where his uniform during class but on weekends he would wear the same green spandex suit like what Gai wears. It's very disturbing!

All the sophomores, juniors and seniors sweatdropped while the freshmen whispered to each other.

"Are they twins?"

"Separated at birth!"

"Don't be silly! That guy is already middle aged while that boy is still a senior student! How the hell are they suppose to be twins!"

"Maybe father and son?"

Sakura sighed. "It amazes me on how there are still students who would enroll in this school, considering on how many stupid things that happen here." The boys nodded.

"Gai, introduce the other speakers!" Iruka whispered to him from the back stage, obviously annoyed.

"AH! Oh yes, let me introduce to you your first speaker! Ladies and gentlemen-"

"Gentlegays!" Sabaku Temari interrupted.

"HAHAHA!" Female students Laughed Out Loud.

Gai resumed. "Ehem… As I was saying ladies and gentlegays- I mean MEN!" Gai immediately corrected, if he makes anymore mistakes the whole male population of Konoha high will murder him by the moment he set foot off the stage. "Our next speaker is your math teacher, you know who he is! Here is-" Before Gai could say the name of the next speaker the microphone was taken away from him. Gai didn't seem to mind and went to the back stage.

"Hello everyone." Came a snake like voice. Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke felt a shiver went down their spine. Damn! Why can't he talk like most people do!

All the seniors and juniors glared at him while the sophomores seemed to be scared of him. Orochimaru was the math teacher from the juniors to the seniors. A teacher once said, '_It's either they hate him or their scared of him.' _He was referring to the students. Right now the freshmen don't know him yet but it's going to start.

"I am Orochimaru and I am the math teacher for the seniors and juniors…" he continued on with his speech, having a sly smile on his lips.

Sakura saw how some of the first years were starting to get scared of him. Some were cowering down their seats. Some where whispering to there friends with frightened faces. She would know just how its feels; the same thing happened to them when they first saw him. She smiled…

_Flash:_

"_I think he's a snake." Naruto whispered to his friends. _

"_I don't like him." Sakura said sinking down her chair. _

"_Hn." Sasuke's usual scowl was deeper this time which meant that he didn't like their math teacher either. _

_The man seemed to have a snake like voice and his eyes were piercing. And what's with the purple eyeliner and grayish skin? Is he sick or something? Creepy!_

_End Flash:_

"I think he's gay." Naruto said. "I see the way he stares at you Sasuke." He said with a sly yet disgusted voice. Sakura almost gagged from her saliva on what the blonde said.

Sasuke cringed as an unwanted thought of Orochimaru wearing heavy make up and very red lipstick making kissy faces at him. Oww how he hated Naruto for bringing that terrifying thought in mind. "Don't be even more of an idiot dobe!" He hit him on the head for doing so.

"Ouch! I'm serious."

"Dobe."

Sakura hit the two very hard on the head finally stopping them. "STOP IT ALREADY!" She screamed at the two boys rubbing their heads with lumps on them. "Naruto-baka don't make me have that thought ever again!" And so the female seemed to have the same thought as Sasuke did earlier.

'_But is he?'_ She thought of the possibilities. She shook her head. _'No way!' _

But who knows… Hahahaha! Well on with the story.

One hour and a half had passed and finally it was almost over. Most of the students were sleeping on their seats including Naruto. Drool was dripping out from his wide open mouth.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASSHOLES!" A female voice boomed from the stage instantly waking all of the students.

"Hah! What happened!" Naruto shouted after waking up from the scream.

"It's Tsunade-chan Naruto, so wake up already." Sakura warned to the blonde.

Naruto wiped the drool from his mouth. "Oww… so its old-Tsunade's turn to talk eh?"

"I'M NOT OOOLLLD!" Tsunade screamed right at him. Steam came out from her ears and if Naruto didn't any better he swore he saw horns grew from her head. Everybody froze. Tsunade can show what hell on earth is, literally. _"She's the devil herself!"_ A student once said after he was called to her office, trembling, and a look of total fear on his ashen face. And mind you that boy had transferred to a different school the very next day.

"HAAA! Ok, ok you're not old. Hehehe…" Naruto gave a nervous laugh and plastered a forced smile on his lips. He completely forgot that the word _'Old' _is taboo around her as much as the word _'Wide Forehead'_ is around Sakura.

"BAKA!" Tsunade said or more like shouted. She then faced all the seniors with deep hatred on her face. "Listen and listen well. This is your last year here in Konoha high so I'm expecting you to make good use of this year. You're now seniors, you are considered to be the role models of the lower years. So set good examples for them." She wasn't asking them she was commanding them. Never expect Tsunade to plead for something, she's a woman of authority after all. She turned to the lower years the hatred gone replaced by a sweet welcoming smile. "And to all of the freshmen and transferees welcome to Konoha High, enjoy your stay here! That is all; you may leave and go directly to your classroom." As she said those words there was rumble and with a blink of an eye the gym was empty.

Tsunade sighed. "Things never seem to change."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey what classroom am I in?" Naruto asked while they were walking in the hallway.

"We're all in the same classroom." Sasuke said impassively, his hands in his pockets.

"Again? Alright!" Naruto cheered at the fact that in four years in a row the three of them were still classmates.

"Consider yourself lucky you study here Naruto or you could have been in the lowest section." Sakura said as a matter of fact.

In other schools students would be sorted out by their IQ level thus placing them in sections such as 'Section A, B, C' and so on and so forth. But Konoha high doesn't do those things. Tsunade maybe strict and hot headed but she doesn't believe that any student is truly stupid (Though she would call most students that way) she wants all students in her school to be treated equally. So students are sorted randomly. Each classroom is a mixed of smart student and err… not so smart ones.

"Neh, so what section are we?" Naruto asked.

"Section Fire." Sakura answered.

Since in Konoha High there aren't any Sections such as A, B, C and etc. each section is named according to an element. For the fourth years there are four sections these are FIRE, WATER, EARTH and WIND.

The three were in front of there new classroom and their Advisory teacher wasn't in yet. At least the two of them namely Sakura and Naruto were excited, considering that Sasuke was always impassive, to see who their classmate are for this year.

"Neh, I heard Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba are our classmates again this year. Isn't that great!" Sakura said excitedly to the other two. Her grinned wide.

"Again! But those guys have been our classmates since first year! I'm getting sick of seeing their faces everyday in school!" Naruto replied with a shout of frustration.

"The feeling is mutual." A lazy voice said out of no where.

"HAAAA!" Naruto screamed in shock. Shikamaru was standing at the doorway and held a lazy look on his face. "Seriously I'm going to have a heart attack this year!" Naruto screamed.

"I'll be thanking god if that happens." A brute voice came after. Then a bark from a small dog.

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto shouted at the grinning tattooed brunet with a dog on top of his head at the doorway followed by a munching Choji, clearly eating his chips.

"Ohayo Skikamaru, Kiba, Choji!" Sakura greeted enthusiastically to the three boys. "Nice to see you guys again!"

"Ohayo Sakura."

"Ohayo Sakura _–Munch-" _

"OHAYO Sakura-chan!"

"You jackass! You have no right to call my Sakura-chan 'Sakura-chan' you get that!"

"Hmp, and why not!" Kiba retorted. Akamaru bark as if asking the same question.

"Because she's my Sakura-chan not yours!"

"BAKA!" Sakura hit an ultra super hard elbow punch on Naruto's head. The boy moaned in pain, gingerly rubbing his head. "I'm not yours! You Baka!" Sakura informed harshly.

"Hahaha! Good for you, idiot! Hahahaha!" Kiba laughed his head off in amusement.

"Troublesome."

"_Munch_."

"Dobe."

"Aww… Sakura-chan, you didn't have to hit me so hard." Naruto complained to his pink haired friend. Though he wasn't all to surprise on what she did. Through the 10 years he has known her he knew all too well what were the things that aggravate the pink haired beauty. And stating that she's your property is one of them.

"Come on; let's get seated before our Advisory Teacher comes in." She went ahead of them and the others followed. As she entered female students were on with their chit chat about their summer vocation.

"My family went to China -"

"It was really funny because we had to -"

"Last month I ate 5 bowls of pudding!"

Sakura grimaced. 5 bowls of pudding! How could she eat like that! She shrugged it off and seated herself on a chair beside the window. So she also heard a few girls gossiping behind her seat.

"I heard she had her face -"

"Hah! That's nothing compared to what happened to -"

"She had diarrhea after she ate 5 bowls of pudding…"

Now that was expected. She looked at her front to see a group of boys talking.

"Dude she was HOT -"

"My dad bought me a new motorbike -"

"Yeah so I got drunk and wanted to do it with this chick but she had to keep going to the comfort room. I think she had diarrhea or something."

Ok, now that was just wrong. Coincidence much?

Kiba and Naruto were conversing about what kind of porn was better to watch.

"I'm telling you hardcore is better. It can really turn you on." Kiba's opinion was loud so anybody who cared could hear it.

"No way. Hardcore is way too aggressive. I'll go for slow and vocal." Came Naruto's reply to the roughed brunet.

And the two continued their debate and nobody seemed to mind the topic at all. Sakura wished she could just throw a book at their heads but decided against it. Afraid that her precious books would get ruined by their overly thick skulls. _'Don't they ever get tired of watching porn!' _She thought irritably.

She saw Shikamaru at a seat in front of the class. She couldn't see what he was doing but he seemed to be quiet not that he talks a lot but not exactly like Sasuke either. He was slightly bowing his head on his table as if there was something interesting there. She could only stare at his back and keep on wondering what her lazy friend was doing. Suddenly she saw something wet and shinny drop on his table. Then it hit her.

He was asleep…

And drooling…

Sakura sweatdropped. What else was she expecting from the lazy brunette?

And from her left there was Sasuke surrounded by crazed, also drooling, mindless fan girls. Sakura noticed that most of the mindless bitches had two of their buttons open, showing off their cleavage to the impassive Uchiha. Sakura felt her blood boil. _'Why those bitches!'_ She thought with pure anger. But in the end ended up smiling. She knew that no matter what those idiots do, Sasuke will never notice them. And showing off skin like a prostitute and flirting will only aggravate him more. Which will lead to a few insults from him.

After looking at her surroundings Sakura heaved off a heavy sigh. _'Why can't I have normal classmates for once?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later…

"WHY ISN'T HE HERE YET!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"IT'S BEEN AN HOUR ALREADY!" Sakura followed, steam coming out her ears.

Sasuke looked at his two comrades. _'How immature.'_ He thought flatly.

It's been an hour yet there advisory teacher hasn't arrived. It was suppose to be that for the rest of the morning the advisor will introduce himself then teach them all the crap about the school. Like its policies and rules which very few of the students fallow. Sasuke didn't mind as of now but he was getting irritated as much as his two friends.

"What are you complaining about? Don't tell me you want to hear those school rules and policies crap again? We've been hearing that stuff since we were freshmen!" Kiba said as he sat on his table while his faithful companion on his lap barked in agreement.

Sasuke saw Sakura sat back on her seat, arms crossed and still fuming. _'Will she ever act more maturely?'_ He thought in annoyance. But part of him thought otherwise. That feeling was filling him again. "Damn." He said in a low voice that nobody heard him.

Naruto thought for a while on what Kiba said and he admitted he had a point. They were having a great time just chatting and all but it was almost lunch time and their advisor was late. Naruto wasn't exactly a patient person.

He scowled as he remembered something. Section 'Fire' was famous for a reason as he heard from the past seniors before. He looked thoughtful for a second and thought hard as his brain could go. He looked Kiba, "Hey Kiba, wasn't this section famous for something?" He asked to the tattooed brunet.

"Famous for something?" He scratch Akamaru's ear. "I've heard about that before."

"That's right! Section FIRE was famous because the students here always win at almost every competition." Sakura inform; her sprout of anger suddenly gone. Sasuke looks at her and she just smiled widely at him as if nothing had happened. He couldn't help but sweatdropped. _'Mood Swings.'_

He looked at the blonde. His eyes were closed and he was making stupid face meaning he was conversing with himself. _'Dobe'_

Now for the tattooed brunet. His right eyebrow twitched.

"Who's the strong cute puppy? Who's the strong cute puppy? Ha? Ha? Whooo?" Kiba said childishly as he scratch Akamaru's ear some more. The dog barked at his master's words and nice scratching on his doggy ear.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered. Irritation was getting the best of him.

"_Snorrrrrrrrr…"_

'_And what was that?' _Sasuke searched to what the mysterious sound may be only to find Shikamaru sleeping on his desk with drool coming out of his mouth.

Another sweatdropped.

So the scenario is: a Sakura with mood swings, a Naruto conversing with himself, a Kiba baby talking to his dog, a Shikamaru sleeping with some drool and to make matters worst rabid mindless fan girls are surrounding him.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and heaved out a deep sigh. _'Why can't I have normal classmates for once?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Hour…

His eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. His temper was about to break. He was about to explode! And why wouldn't he?

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID ADVISOR OF OURS!" Sakura shouted.

"I'M GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" Kiba screamed.

"HIS GOING TO PAY FOR BEING SO LATE!" Naruto threaten.

"I'm hungry." Choji complained.

"Me too." Strangely another student accompanied.

'_Why do I have to be in this classroom!'_ Sasuke asked mentally. Try as he might he couldn't stop himself from getting annoyed and the fan girls surrounding him wasn't helping at all. As a matter of fact he would just love to shred their heads into pieces._ 'Why did they have to make murder illegal?'_ If only killing people was allowed dear Sasuke would be out on a killing spree. First in the list rabid mindless fan girls.

Door opened and there was a man.

Everybody looked at him, trying find recognition. Mmmm… Silver hair, black mask, one eye covered with a headband. He held something in his hand. Mmmm… an orange book with an erotic picture of two lovers in front of it_. 'Icha Icha Paradise.' _Some of them presumed.

He looked up from his book. "Yo."

A thick silence…

Then…

"OH NOOOOOOOO!"

"YOU?"

"WHY?"

"OH MY KAMI!"

"THIS CAN'T BE!"

"NOT YOU!"

"Ha? What happened… why is everybody screaming?" Shikamaru woke up from his sleep.

"Don't know. They just started screaming." His fat friend answered.

The students of section fire went mad. Most of them namely Sakura, Naruto and Kiba look like they seen a ghost.

"Now I remember! This section was infamous because of the advisor!" Sakura informed, looking like she was about to have a heart attack.

"The advisor who was always late!"

"The advisor who gave lame excuses!"

"The advisor who's very lazy!"

"The advisor who always read a damn porn book!"

"YOU! YOU ARE--" Naruto started.

"HATAKE KAKASHI!"All of them screamed in union except for Sasuke of course.

"Sorry for being late. I got lost in the road of life."

"**LIAR!" **Sakura and Naruto screamed.

But he just ignored them and went to his table in front of the class. "Ok I see that all of you already know me and there's no need to introduce myself. And all of you are already seniors you already know what are the rules and policies of this school. Most of you don't even follow it. Well that's all, until next time." He waved then started leaving the classroom.

"THAT WAS IT!"

"YOU'RE LAME!"

But the school bell ringed signaling that it was lunch time and before they know it their Advisor was gone.

"BAKA SESEI!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Hmp… Let's go." Sasuke said to Sakura who was still fuming mad at her seat. He needed to get out of the room before any of those fan girls started asking him out like crazy.

"Sasuke-kun treat me!" She suddenly shouted.

"Me too!" Naruto added.

"Treat us!" They both said in a sing song voice.

His eyebrows twitch. _'These immature idiots.'_

"Please Sasuke-kun! Pretty please!" Sakura did those puppy dog eyes.

Damn those eyes! How could he refuse!

"Fine." He put his hands in his uniform pocket. "Fine."

"Hurray! Sasuke-kun's going to treat us!" Sakura shouted in joy.

There goes his allowance.

"Hurray Hurray Hurray!" Sakura skipped through the hallway happily not caring what others would think of her. Not far behind were her two friends.

Sasuke watch her from behind. Sakura is always a happy, lively and most of the time smiling girl. And he promised himself that who ever makes tears run down her face is gonna have hell to pay. He knows that Naruto would do the same. They both made a promise to defend their smiling cherry blossom.

_His cherry blossom. _

He shook his head. _'Not again.'_

"Sasuke-kun is there something wrong?"

Sasuke almost jumped. Sakura was right in front of him. A mere 5 inches apart. Naruto had already went ahead of them probably were his ultimate crush is thus leaving the two of them behind.

_So near… So close…_

"Sakura what did I tell you about invading personal space?" He muttered irritably.

Sakura stepped back not offended by what the Uchiha said. "What? I was just worried about you!" She defended herself.

"Whatever." He went ahead. He almost froze as he felt two petite arms hugging his right arm.

"Sa-ku-ra."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She smiled at him. He sighed. "Fine. Let's go." They walked side by side and arm by arm. They didn't care what others would say. They are friends, close friends.

To Sasuke things would always stay the same. Him, Sakura and Naruto. Friends. A reason for him to continue on living his miserable life. His friends Naruto and…

'_Sakura…'_

But then again nothing is permanent in this world.

A boy walked passed them. He had bluish black hair and jubilant hazel eyes. He seemed to look familiar.

Sakura suddenly stopped from her tracks. She looked back to the boy; his back was facing her and continually fading as he walked farther from them.

"Sakura?" Sasuke wondered at her actions. Why did she look back to the boy? Who is He? "Sakura." He said more firmly.

"Hiroshi… Morizawa." She almost whispered but it enough for Sasuke to hear it.

Morizawa Hiroshi. But why? What's he doing here? His fist clenched.

Things were going to change…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Man that was a long chapter. Like I said this isn't exactly what happened to my first day of school. But the last part was. As you noticed Ino and Shino aren't here yet even though their in the same class as Sakura and the others. They'll be up by the next chapter.

Morizawa Daisuke is an Original Character. For what is his purpose you'll find out by the next chapter.

**Please review! **


	3. WHAT IS THIS?

Sorry about the last chappy. It's really** Hiroshi** not **Daisuke**. My bad. You see I was having a hard time thinking of the right name for him. Well that's cleared out.

Wow Wow Wow! how long has it been since I last updated? Sorry for taking so long but I was sooo busy with my studies! I'm in college now.

**A/N:** If you're asking why the characters seem too young to be seniors in high school well that's because I based their age on the standard age for seniors in our country. Sometimes or most of the time students get to be younger. Yup! Students who enter high school usually start at an age of **12** or **13**. That's because we don't have junior high. We go directly to high school. So when I got to college I was **15** now I'm **16**! When I graduate college I'm gonna be **20**. I'm gonna be a professional at **23**! **BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the plot and some OCs.

_**Chapter 3: A-10-tion! We are Teenagers with Great Kickass Hormones!... … What The Fuck?! Who's HIM?**_

"I'M MENTALLY RETARDED!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs while pulling her pink hair.

"I'm glad that you know that." Sasuke said deadpanned.

"DON'T INSULT ME UCHIHA!!! OH MY FRIDGING GOD!!! WHAT DO I DO??!!!!" Sakura went hysterical.

"How about shutting up?" Sasuke once again deadpanned. Since when was the last time she had called him _Uchiha_?

"DON'T YOU DARE SHUT ME UP!!!!" She pointed her finger at him. Sasuke wasn't affronted.

"Hn."

"DON'T 'HN' AT ME!!! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING?!!!"

He didn't say a word and Sakura continued.

"It must have been my imagination! My mind is playing tricks on me! I'M LOOSING IT!!!!" And she went into another round hysteria.

Sasuke just stared and crossed his arms.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think that I was just seeing things?!" She asked him in deep desperation. Big green watery eyes waited for his answer.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He would say no but that would mean that he would be admitting that he really was back.

"Yes." He'd rather let her think that she was seeing things and going crazy than to admit that he saw that bastard.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Sakura let out an earsplitting screech. Loud enough to be heard across the universe.

Somewhere in a different universe:

"Ouk kou Akkaaa soounk?!" A red and blue spotted creature with five green eyes mumbled.

"Nlonkkkaaaa! Nhhank Gnakk earthunk roonk!" His companion with blue and yellow stripes with three violet eyes screamed.

"Laounkus knook jiunk!"

"Onaak akkaaaion trink soounk!"

Translation:

"What the fuck was that?!"

"MothaFucker! Must be those stupid earthlings again!"

"Such uncivilized creatures!"

"You got that fucking right!"

Back on earth:

"Sakura shut up." Sasuke let go of his ears after her scream. Damn this girl really is a loudmouth. She could really give Naruto a run for his money.

"BUT SASUKE-KUUUUUN-"

"No buts, now let's go. Naruto's probably fatting his ass up at Ichiraku." He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out of the empty hallway.

"But Sasuke-kun… I saw him with my-"

"Shut up or else I won't treat you any Ramen." He said nonchalantly.

"But I…" Sakura didn't move and looked like was about to break down into tears.

'_Fuck'_

Sasuke cursed inwardly. "I'll buy you ice-cream and a new stuff toy. Just shut up and let's go."

Instantly her face lightened up. "Really?" She asked hopeful.

"Ah."

She smiled. "As in really? Strawberry Chocolate Persimmon swirl?"

"Hai."

_Strawberry Chocolate Persimmon swirl_? This girl has weird taste. Why would a company even mix strawberry chocolate and Persimmons?

"And a new stuff bunny?!"

"Whatever." The girl probably had a room full of stuff toys from him already.

"Hurray!!!" She shouted in joy and hugged the stoic Uchiha, who didn't even move. He just stood there staring at the mass of pink under him. She smelled like strawberries and wine. An intoxicating scent only she has.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun…" She looked up at him. She was short, only 4'9 in height. He on the other hand was a 5'5. She smiled that Oh-you-just-can't-resist-me smile.

"For what?" He asked.

"For always making me feel better!" She hugged him tighter and giggled. "You smell like peppermint and cinnamons."

He arched an eyebrow. "Let's just go."

Sakura let go of him and walked right beside him.

Sasuke let out a silent sigh. It was a normal thing really. The hugging and stuff. It was a childhood habit that was all. But they were not children anymore. They were all growing up. They were passing puberty like they were ridding a jet plane.

He was getting taller, his voice more deep and his built more manly. The same goes with Naruto. And to his horror with Sakura! But not the same way like them but in a more terrifying way!

Though her height didn't change much her body certainly did. She was more slender; she had developed curves that would make any man go crazy with over hornyness! (If there was such a word.) Her legs were nicely shaped and looked very creamy. He would love to scream the hell out of the Tsunade for making the girls skirts way toooooo TOOOOO short.

And her chest?! She actually had boobs! He could still remember his horror the first time he felt those two round orbs pressing against his back when she had hugged him when they were still sophomores. It scared the living daylights out of him! But what was more terrifying was his body's reaction to it.

He felt, for the first time in his life, _'it'_ hardening.

WTF?!

He'd seen many girls show off in a sluty way to him before. Hell some of them hugged him even just wearing a bra!

'_BITCHES!'_

And he didn't even react to any of those. But then when Sakura-!

He cringed at his strain of thoughts. It was then that he truly realized that they were teenagers and not anymore little shrimps. Teenagers with great kickass hormones.

'_DAMN FUCKING HORMONES!'_

Hormones that make you horny at the sight of _anything_ that could _make_ you horny.

'_So Sakura makes you horny?'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

He screamed to his inner self. He instantly erased the things he had thought of in his head. They were trivial things.

'_Yeah right.'_

_**Bang!**_

_**Crash!**_

_**BOOOM!**_

Sasuke's inner self was sent far away the horizon and he made sure that he would never ever ever come back to annoy our favorite eye candy ever again.

He was thankful that they were free or the rest of the day. It would give him time to cool off.

'_DAMN FUCKING HORMONES!'_

As they were walking side by side in the main hallway and finally out of the school and into the streets he took a small peek at the girl beside him. She was walking while whistling a tone from 'When You Say Nothing at All'

Her lips where perked in a manner like she was going to kiss somebody with those full pink lips. It was distracting not only to him but to all the other men who were in the street with them. Sakura was oblivious to the lustful gaze of the men walking pass them. Most of them were staring at her long legs.

At that instant Sasuke sent them his infamous Uchiha-'I'm-Gonna-Kill-You-So-Fucking-Slow'- Glare. Every single guy within a 180 degree radius stepped away from them. All scared of what his Uchiha glare could do. This was a very effective way in getting rid of guys who tried to make a move on Sakura. This was his tactic in making sure that boys would stay away from her in campus and base on how the boys in their classroom stayed away from her it was working quite well.

Either way the pink haired girl was still ignorant of what was happening around her. She had no clue that she was sending almost every single guy gaga with lust.

It wasn't like this in the past. She didn't attract this many boys back then when they were younger but now with Puberty and all…

'_FUCK YOU PUBERTY!'_

And with the damn bastard Hiroshi around he knew things are going to go out of hand but fuck hell as if his not going to do anything about it.

'_I hate high school.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere was tense, the air felt like a solid object that made it hard to inhale.

What the hell happen while he was spying over his crush earlier?!

Naruto asked as he_forced_,take note, as in _FORCED_ himself to eat down his ramen. He wasn't enjoying it! The atmosphere surrounding him was choking his lungs out.

Naruto looked at his left where a stoic Uchiha was glaring at his half eaten ramen to death and a stunned looking Sakura who had barely eaten her ramen. It didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong with these two.

"Neh! Sasuke-teme did you have a dustpan shove up your ass earlier?! Why are you grumpier than usual?!" He regretted saying that.

"Dobe." Cold super duper super cold Uchiha voice and glare replayed to him.

Out of shock he coughed out the already chewed ramen in his mouth. Unfortunately for him it had to be right at Sasuke's face. Damn his dead for sure.

"Dooooooobeeeee…" Sasuke said in a quivering voice amidst the chewed up ramen on his face. It was priceless and Naruto wished he had a camera to capture moment.

'_Yeah camera! WAIT! Sasuke's about to slaughter me! Let's think about that later.'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Hey who are you?!'_

'_I'm just your inner-Naruto! Nice to meet you!'_

'_Nice to meet you too! Let's be bestfriends!'_

'_Sure!'_

'_Yahoo! I got a new bestfriend!'_

'_Yeah! WAIT! Sasuke's about to slaughter you! Let's think about that later.'_

'_Yeah! Hey why just me?! What about you?!'_

'_But I'm just your inner-self, so I got nothing to do with it. Well see ya' in hell!'_

'_SOME BESTFRIEND YOU ARE!!!'_

Naruto grimaced at his inner-self for his betrayal. But now to other things like Sasuke was about to exterminate him.

"Now, now Sasuke-_kuun_-" Naruto tried to ease the raven haired boy's troubled temper or more like trying to get himself not killed. But it was no use as Sasuke ever so un-gingerly grabbed his collar to choke him.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS BASTARD?! WHY IS HE ACTING MORE BASTARDLY THAN USUAL?!!! By the way… HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!!" As the last hope for living he asked the assistance of his pink haired female friend but alas she was still staring blankly into space.

"You're gonna die." Sasuke simply stated right at the blonde. He was about to throw the punch when the words of his female companion stopped him dead.

"Why do you think he came back?"

Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes. He release Naruto from his grip and the boy landed on his seat on his butt. "Ouch!"

"Hn" Sasuke sat back on his stool and crossed his arms.

"Hey, hey! What the hell are you guys talking about? I'm clueless here!" Naruto shot out his arm in frustration and demanded to know.

"Naruto… I… I-" Upon hearing the pain words of Sakura, Naruto felt a sting in his heart and flinch when Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Naruto I – I…"

"Sakura-chan, what is it?"

"I – I…"

A moment of silence.

And then…

"I SAW HIM AT SCHOOL TODAY!!!! OH MY FRIDGING GOD!!!!" Two bowls of ramen were sent flying at the two boys faces as Sakura slammed her hand on the table. Sasuke's scowl deepened, this was the second time today.

"Sa-Sakura-chan." He managed to chock out.

"Naruto! He's back!" She screamed right at him.

"Ha? Who's back?!" He asked.

"HIM!"

"Him who?"

"HIM!"

"Him who?!"

"HIM!"

"HIM WHO?!!" Naruto screamed in aggravation. Him who?

"HIM Naruto-baka! HIM!!!"

"WHAT?! WHO?!" The blond teen asked again. Still confused who was him? She was preferring to a guy right? Him who?

"HIM!!!! Don't you understand?!" Naruto cringed. An angry Sakura was not something he wanted to mess with.

"Dobe."

Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"It's HIM."

"HIM WHO?! Who's this him your talking about?!" The blond stood up and glared at the equally glaring Sasuke.

"Dobe, we're not talking about a pronoun here." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto obviously still did not understand.

"HIM!" Sakura screamed for the last time. "How could you forget HIM!"

'_HIM? Not a pronoun? What's a pronoun anyway?'_ Naruto wondered.

"**H**iroshi **I**chimaru **M**orizawa. Also known as **HIM.**" Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto froze. "Now do you remember moron?"

"Hiroshi? HIM? HIM?!!! HIM?!!!! HIM is back?!! Where?!! At Konoha High?!!!!"

"No in hell."

"Sasuke-kun! Don't say that! And Naruto-baka yes at Konoha high!"

"What?! No way, I thought he went to America last year?! What the hell is he doing here?!" Naruto stood.

"AS IF I KNOW THE ANSWERS!!!" Sakura panted after her outburst. HIM was definitely back. Not unless her mind was playing tricks on her again, then he is definitely back.

"Hmph" Sasuke stayed quiet as his two friends continued their screaming at the situation. Until finally the two seemed to run out breath and sat beside him to rest their vocal cords.

Naruto went back to his seat still in disbelieve. HIM was back in Konoha high. He couldn't believe it. He thought that the bastard would never come back. But now this. HIM was a code name Sakura told them to use when it came to talking about Hiroshi. Hiroshi was his first name, Ichimaru was his mother's maiden name and Morizawa was his last name. Thus HIM codename was born.

'_It's HIM got it? Call him HIM!' _

Sakura once ordered them to call Hiroshi 'HIM' so that nobody knew who they were talking about.

But if HIM is back then that would mean that-

"Sakura, sit down and calm yourself." Sasuke ordered, already annoyed at the situation.

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"None of your screaming is going to get the answers." Sakura sat down defeated. Sasuke was right. None of her screaming was going to get her the answer that she wanted so desperately. But then it she just remembered something.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun do you think that… that he back for _her_?" She asked timidly.

Sasuke didn't answer her, instead he paid for their ramen and stood up for his seat.

"Come on let's go home and clean up." And proceeded to his rout to his house.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura watched as Sasuke leave but then he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Come on I'll walk you home." Sakura stared at him.

"I promised you ice-cream and a new stuff toy remember." Sakura smiled softly and followed. Maybe tomorrow she'll find out the answer. As of now it was just Sasuke's way of saying things would go ok somehow.

"Hey what about me?!" Naruto jumped out of his seat and raced after them. They had the whole afternoon for free. It was usually like that on the first day.

The three walked quietly. The smell of ramen was sticking on their clothes and the fact that dogs, cats and even some mice were following them all the time because of the smell.

"Mwamy look, animal parwade!!!" A small child said to his mother pointing at them.

His mother sweatdropped. "Err… yes pumpkin an animal parade."

They came to Naruto's place and he waved them goodbye. For some reason the animals stayed outside his home and refused to follow the other teens.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PICK UP ON THE STREET?!!!" They could here Iruka's screaming from afar. He must have gotten home from school as well.

"WHAT THE HELL??? EVEN ANTS?!!!" Iruka's voice rose higher.

"NARUUUTOOOO!!!"

Hell! He must have had a bad day at school today to sound that angry. All Sakura and Sasuke heard was the loud cry of Naruto's voice from a distance.

'_Stupid dobe.'_

Sasuke walked with Sakura quietly. It was strange because Sakura was usually the conversation starter and he would listen and reply with an occasional "Hn" "Aa"

Sasuke refused to say a word. He knew too well what was going on in that wide forehead of hers. She was so predictable.

He heard her sigh for the 100 time within last ten minutes.

"Sakura."

She ignored him. She _ignored_ him.

"Sakura." He said more firmly.

Still ignored him and continued to walk.

"Sakura…"

There walk was quiet and ended as with Sakura came to her home. She had completely forgotten the Strawberry Chocolate Persimmon Swirl ice-cream or the stuff rabbit. He thought that things were finally going to be ok but he might be wrong.

_She chatted along with some of her girl friends at the corridor seeing that their teacher had let them go early. Sasuke was inside their classroom trying his best to not kill all the girls that were surrounding him. As of Naruto well he was probably at the cafeteria with Choji. _

_She had laughed out loud on what the brunette girl a year older than her said. She also told a few things that made the others laughed but every once in a while she would peek at the corridor to try to find a familiar face. _

_Seeing once again nothing she inwardly sighed. Last year had been a roller coaster ride. He was one of the reasons why and yet this year ever since this morning she wasn't able to find him. _

'_Probably late.' She thought to her self._

"_Oi Sakura are listening to me?" Tenten asked snapping her out of her thoughts._

"_Eh?!" She mentally cursed herself for being startled. _

"_Tsk Tsk Tsk… Pay attention." Tenten said slightly annoyed._

"_Sorry, you were saying?" _

"_Like I said, my grandparents are planning to go to America this year for a vacation. CAN YOU BEALIVE IT?! THOSE TWO OLD GOATS ARE GOING TO AMERICA AT THEIR AGE!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" _

_She sweatdropped at Tenten's range. Sakura knew Tenten loved her grandparents a lot that's why she was acting that way. Her grandparents were Thrill seekers, always looking for some spice in their life. _

"_THEY SAID THEY WANT TO GO SKY DIVING WHEN THEY GET THERE!!! THEN GO SKY SURFING AFTER THEY JUMP OFF MOUNT RASHMORE!!!!"_

"_You mean Rushmore." The blonde girl with four ponytails corrected. "Come on Tenten you know how your grandparents are. Let them be and get a life yourself."_

"_Shut up Temari!!!" Tenten yelled at the blonde. But the blonde just snorted at her. _

"_WHY OF ALL PLACES HAS TO BE AMERICA!!!" Tenten gripped the buns on her hair in frustration making all the others sweatdropped._

"_Speaking of which." Temari started. _

"_Witch?!! Where WHERE?!!!" Sakura jumped. She hated witches or any other paranormal creatures._

"_Not that kind of witch." _

"_Oh! What kind then?! The one that fly's on a broom or makes potions or the one that makes spells or how about the ones that turn you into a frog!!! Oh no!! I DON'T WANT TO BE AN UGLY FROG!!!! OR HOW ABOUT THOSE THAT -" _

"_Sakura…" A vein throbbed on Temari's temple._

"_Hu?"_

"_Here's a lollipop, now be a good girl." She shoved the lollipop in her hands._

"_LOLLIPOP!!!!"_

_Temari sighed. Sakura can be so childish._

"_Like I was saying… Did you here the news about Morizawa Hiroshi?" _

_Sasuke ears perked at the name. Sakura stopped sucking on her lollipop._

"_What? What about him?" Tenten asked. _

"_Well he isn't studying here anymore."_

_Sakura's eyes widened._

"_Really? Why?" Tenten asked further. _

"_Well he might be meeting your grandparents soon."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Hiroshi-san will be studying in America starting this year. He's migrating with parents to America."_

_Sasuke froze. He looked at Sakura. She too froze._

"_When is he leaving? Did he leave already?" _

"_Nope he's leaving tomorrow-"_

_Temari stopped as she heard a dull thud, Sakura had dropped her lollipop. _

_Sasuke cursed under his breath._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lay on his back on his bed inside his room. He stared blankly at his ceiling.

"_Stop crying." But she didn't stop. _

"_I'll buy you ice-cream and a new stuff toy." But she didn't even react like she use to._

_He felt an unfamiliar ache inside his chest. This was the first time he'd seen her cry like this. As if she was crying for a love one who just died. _

_It hurt seeing her like this. _

_And the plane flew into the air and she sobbed. He didn't care that people were staring at them. All he could think of was to kill the bastard who did this to her… but then again the bastard didn't even know what he just did. _

"_Sakura." Sasuke stood there feeling the pain in his chest getting worst at each sobbed she gave out. _

_And they just stood there inside the airport as he waited for her to stop crying. _

Sasuke threw a pillow at the ceiling. It was a stupid thing to do but his aggravation was getting the best of him. Anger was slowly starting to grow.

He swore that the moment that she would shed the first tear from her eyes because of that guy again there would be hell to pay.

**A/N: **

Sorry that was all I could do as of now.. next chapters will be more interesting…


End file.
